Reincidente
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Una vez Itachi Uchiha juró que no se volvería a enamorar de alguien mayor que él. Pero los juramentos están para romperlos. Mina/Ita. Comedia Romántica y lemon lemonoso en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando **deberías** estar empezando a estudiar. Retas a RukiaU a escribir cada una algo antes del 30 de Julio a pesar de que no tienes ideas. Oyes un anuncio en el Spotify con una canción de Shakira de fondo y ¡ala! Tu inspiración decide que es momento de jauja y de darte ideas. La odio cada vez más._

_Se avecina comedia romántica al más puro estilo Julia Roberts. Con momentos de drama cómo es natural en mí. Pero tranquilas, que tampoco va a morir nadie. Lo mismo yo cateo en septiembre pero nada más grave. xDDDDD_

_**Advertencias:** Yaoi, lemon, drama, comedia, romance, ruptura de corazón nada más empezar. Mina/Ita, NaruSasuNaru e Itachix(?). No os lo voy a decir para no chafar quien es. Soy así de perversa._

_**Disclaimer:** Si Naruto fuese mío, Itachi sería James Bond y a la vez estaría casado con Minato. Sería para mí una existencia tan feliz :3.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Huyendo de un recuerdo._

-Lo siento, Itachi.

El joven se tomó esas palabras cómo una burla. Se soltó de las manos que aferraban sus brazos y miro con fiereza al hombre puesto ante él.

-No digas que lo sientes- respondió él con los dientes apretados con fuerza y a punto de echarse a llorar-. Te aseguro que no lo sientes. Lo que siento ahora…No lo sientes…

Su padre se lo había prohibido. Y su madre se lo había advertido. No te enamores de un hombre mayor.

No les hizo caso.

Y ahora lo estaba pagando con el dolor más grande que había sentido en su vida.

Ignoró los avisos que le habían enviado sus amigos. Kakashi le dijo que le había visto con una mujer y una cría de compras por el centro comercial. Y él lo ignoró. Deidara le pidió que no se dejase llevar tan rápido. Que si quería ser feliz lo meditase.

Nunca hizo caso a ninguno de ellos, y ahora le venía el castigo.

Pero es que cuándo le veía, aunque fuese de lejos notaba que su corazón comenzaba a bombear con violencia. Cuando se cruzaban las miradas notaba escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda por completo y nada más en ese mundo existía.

Bajó la mirada para evitar que el otro le mirase. Le había soltado los brazos pero seguía tercamente a su lado.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Y eso fue lo que hizo, dejó al mayor allí plantado con un palmo de narices y salió corriendo.

Y aunque él intentó contactar con Itachi, el orgulloso Uchiha eliminó todo lazo que aún le uniese a él.

Huyó. Cómo cualquier persona racional hubiese hecho.

Huyó de él y de todo el amor que siempre sentiría por él.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Cinco años después._

Naruto nunca había visto un coche tan elegante y tan rápido como el que acababa de parar frente a la casa de Sasuke. Se quedó parado en mitad de la acera, cuando se disponía a cruzar y lo vio aparecer. Era grande. Cómo nunca antes había visto ninguno. Seguramente a Sasuke no le resultaba tan extraño que apareciese un coche así de grande enfrente de su casa, pero incluso él, teniendo un padre bastante conocido en el ámbito social se sorprendería al ver ese coche.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó al coche admirándolo. Reconocería el coche en cualquier parte incluso sin mirar nada más que la forma del mismo. Era un volvo XC90. Color negro. Era una preciosidad de coche que tenía siete plazas, aunque si fuese sólo para una persona él sería el primero en comprarlo.

Así eran según la opinión de Naruto cómo debían ser los coches. Si ibas en un coche aplanado y chato le daba la sensación de ir asustado en medio de los demás coches. Miró de nuevo a través de la ventana delantera, cuando oyó una voz conocida.

-¿Usuratonkachi?

Naruto se levantó como un resorte, con una graciosa mueca ladeada en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo que chocasen las monedas que había dentro de ellos.

Sasuke le miraba, vestido ya de calle en vez del uniforme con una ceja enarcada.

-Dime por favor quien es el genio que tiene este coche como compañero de carreteras.

El Uchiha parpadeó sorprendido sacando unas llaves del bolsillo y enseñándoselas a su amigo. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, señalando a Sasuke que le miraba con cara de auto-suficiencia.

-Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero… ¿Tu padre no tenía un Toyota?

-Y sigue teniendo un Toyota. Éste coche es de mi hermano, Itachi.- Miró extrañado a su mejor amigo-. No sabía que te gustasen tanto los coches. Pero a mi hermano le gustará que le consideres un genio. Para ser alguien callado es muy altanero.

Naruto volvió a apoyar la nariz en la ventana, dejándola un poco llena de marcas de piel. Sasuke le iba a llamar la atención, pero otra persona se le adelantó.

-Me alegra que te guste, pero también me gustan los coches limpios…

Por segunda vez en menos de tres minutos, Naruto dio otro respingo, fijándose en el recién llegado. No cabía duda que era un Uchiha. Respiraba arrogancia, seriedad y elegancia por todos los poros de su piel. Eso era un decir, porque aunque estaban en mayo y el sol comenzaba a pegar con potencia, el joven llevaba un Armani con la misma tranquilidad que si llevase un chándal de pantalón corto y una camiseta de media manga. Las gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, pero se podía entrever que tenía unas ojeras bastante grandes. Una vez se quitó las gafas pudo admirar ese rostro pálido en todo su esplendor. Las ojeras no le afeaban en absoluto, sino que realzaban la belleza natural de ese rostro marfileño.

Naruto balbuceó, desconocido para sí mismo y estrechó una mano a Itachi.

-Naruto Uzumaki, todo un honor.

Se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke se colocó a su lado y carraspeó, como intentando reclamar su atención.

-No te comportes como un completo dobe, usuratonkachi.

-Y tú no te pases, teme. No paras de picarme, dattebayo.

Cómo tenía aspecto de que la pelea iba a durar una eternidad, el mayor les invitó a llevarles a algún lado y así discutían sin pasar calor.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Itachi mirando a Sasuke por el retrovisor, Naruto se había empeñado en ir en el asiento de copiloto porque, según él, "un coche cómo ese no podía disfrutarse en el asiento trasero. Era imprescindible que fuese sentado en el delantero".

Una vez les llevó al centro de Konoha, Itachi se dirigió a su propio hotel.

Nunca había soportado estar mucho en su casa, esta vez tampoco iba a ser una excepción. Mañana tenía reunión con su editora. Habían quedado en la propia habitación del hotel en la que el Uchiha iba a dormir.

Una vez llegó al hotel y subió a su habitación pudo quedarse solo de nuevo, haciendo que los recuerdos le asaltasen. No quería que eso ocurriese, así que se duchó y se fue al bar del hotel, a ver si conocía a alguien interesante.

Cinco copas más tarde, Itachi seguía igual de sólo que al principio de la noche. Y el alcohol apenas había hecho mella en él. Dio una calada a su cigarro y se percató de que el camarero le estaba mirando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Uchiha más por aburrimiento que por interés.

-Estaba pensando en que podría tener de atractivo usted.

El Uchiha reaccionó atolondrado. Levantó la mirada de la barra del bar, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Perdón?

El otro le sorprendió poniendo una copa delante de él y señalando al otro lado de la barra.

-Le invita aquel hombre.

Y al girar la vista Itachi supo que no debería haberlo hecho.

El hombre en cuestión era el más atractivo que había visto en mucho tiempo, y eso que había vivido durante más de cuatro años en la capital del país. Tenía un rostro cuadrado y moreno, que seguramente era el más masculino de todos los hombres que había en ese bar. Sus ojos parecían guardar todo el mar del mundo, pues eran del azul más claro que nunca había visto y se centraban en él como si fuese un desafío. Los labios que bebían de la copa eran finos y sensuales, tanto que Itachi sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo solo de pensar las maravillas que podían hacer. Su pelo era rubio cómo el sol y más alborotado imposible. Había algo en aquel hombre que le resultaba familiar y no acababa de saber el porqué.

La única pega que le podía ver a ese dios rubio era que tenía pinta de ser mayor. Lo que significaba un polvo y punto pelota. Desde aquel día no se había vuelto a mezclar en una relación carnal recurrente con ningún hombre mayor de 30 años. Era un poco difícil porque los que le llamaban la atención eran casi siempre de éste tipo. Pero no dejaba de ser interesante porque siempre de los mayores aprendía algún truco.

Oh sí. Iba a pasar una buena noche en brazos de ese dios que se había cruzado en su camino.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review ponen más relleno a Naruto._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí vuelvo. Un examen más cerca de la libertad y buscando excusas para no estudiar el siguiente. Sinceramente llevo una pereza encima horrible. Llevo todo agosto estudiando. ¿Mucho pedir es unas vacaciones de estudio? En fin. En menos de una semana estaré libre. Y el miércoles 8 a eso de las 23:00 (hora española del centro la península), tendréis online el próximo capítulo de Mientras estés a mi lado. Yay!_

_Bueno sin más o dejo con el capítulo. No sé porqué, en este fic me salen cortos._

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Las bases del juego.  
_

Nada más entrar Konan a la habitación y echar un vistazo a su interior vio que Itachi, su mejor cliente, no estaba precisamente en su mejor día. Un aura asesina emanaba de él y cientos de temblores recorrían su cuerpo a pesar de tener una postura más bien relajada. Se plantó delante en una silla que el propio Uchiha había colocado, adquiriendo así una vista frontal de su rostro.

Parecía imposible decir que Itachi tenía más arrugas. Pero hoy sin duda se podía determinar que Itachi tenía más arrugas de las que Konan le había visto nunca. Combinaban muy bien con el ceño fruncido que presentaba en su entrecejo. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea blanquecina que hacía parecer que en vez de labios tenía un rastro de pintura blanca. De su mano derecha colgaba un cigarrillo apoyado en el cenicero. Si bien estaba encendido, no tenía aspecto de que estuviese fumándolo, sino que más bien lo había encendido por hábito. El cigarro se consumía sólo y su propietario de dedicaba a mirarlo como intentando resolver un problema universal.

-Sé que no eres hablador, pero esto es más raro de lo normal en ti.

Tras esa frase, Itachi reaccionó mirándola, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Konan enarcó una ceja, divertida porque no había cambiado nada en su expresión a pesar de haber cambiado el destinatario. El Uchiha, todavía con ese gesto, apagó por fin el cigarrillo que debería estar ya aburrido de consumirse por sí mismo. Ante el silencio en el que seguía inmerso Itachi, Konan decidió soltar algo que le hiciese hablar. Mientras sacaba los apuntes referentes a la reunión de hoy, dijo con suavidad:

-Tiene pinta de que anoche no mojaste.

Funcionó. El Uchiha parpadeó y gruñó antes de contestar.

-No te creerías lo que me pasó anoche.

Konan sonrió, dejando a un lado el maletín y sosteniendo las notas encima de sus piernas cruzadas.

-Bueno, eres escritor, descríbemelo para que me lo crea. Ese es tu trabajo.

Tras dejar el cenicero en el suelo y repantigarse en la silla que ocupaba, Itachi comenzó a hablar.

-Anoche, bajé al bar del hotel. Hasta ahí bien. Me invitó un hombre a una bebida sin venir a cuento. Es decir, me estaba entrando de forma exagerada. Me senté a hablar con él, y tras un buen rato charlando se despidió y se fue.

Esperando que esas frases tuviesen algún efecto en ella, Konan miró a Itachi con el ceño fruncido.

-Y eso es increíble por…- comentó cuando no conseguía entender porqué tanto revuelo.

-Es increíble porque ¡se fue!- exclamó el Uchiha, aunque en bajo. Los Uchiha nunca levantaban la voz, al menos en el caso de Itachi-. ¡Me invitó a una copa, habló conmigo y luego se fue como si sólo hubiésemos coincidido por casualidad!

-A lo mejor pensó que estaba interesado y luego cambió de opinión.

-Oh, no- negó Itachi con vehemencia-. Te aseguro que le noté "interesado".

Konan lanzó una risita al aire.

-Debe ser la primera vez que te rechazan desde…- se paró, evitando seguir para no tocar temas turbios-. Bueno, en fin. Sólo dame detalles, que sabes que me encantan. Al menos te dijo nombre, ¿no?

Itachi asintió.

-Sólo su nombre, lo cual no da mucho margen de actuación. A saber cuánta gente se llama así en Konoha. Minato. Se llamaba Minato.

De la sorpresa, a Konan se le cayeron los papeles que tenía en las manos. Estos acabaron desparramados por el suelo, consiguiendo que Itachi la mirase con curiosidad.

-Ni que pesasen un kilo- insinuó refiriéndose a los papeles.

-Déjame adivinarlo- le cortó ella-. ¿Pelo rubio, cuerpo de infarto, ojos azules y piel morena?

El Uchiha, que se había agachado para recoger papeles se irguió tan rápido que se hizo daño en la espalda.

-¡Au! ¡¿Lo conoces?

-¡Pues claro! Namikaze Minato es uno de los periodistas más conocidos de Konoha. Para ser exactos es el más conocido haciendo **críticas **de libros.

Las últimas tres palabras se metieron dentro de Itachi como si fuesen un líquido pegajoso y maloliente. De todas las cosas que Konan podría decir, esas eran las que menos se esperaba que dijese. De repente se sintió molesto. Utilizado. Lo más probable es que, si Minato era un crítico de libros más conocido de toda la ciudad el interés que Itachi creía que el rubio tenía por él no sería el mismo que el que el rubio en realidad tenía. Eso ya no le importaba. Le molestaba que no se lo hubiese dicho a la cara, que se hubiese escabullido malamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijo a la cara? No tengo ningún problema con que me hable la gente y me diga la verdad. Tengo problemas con la gente que se acerca a mí y miente acerca de sus intenciones- se quejó el Uchiha totalmente.

Konan lanzó una sonrisa que al Uchiha le pareció hasta macabra.

-¿Te dijo en algún momento que quería acostarse contigo?

-No, pero…

-¿Te comentó que te encontraba atractivo?

-Interesante dijo, pero de…

-¿Y qué te quería follar?

Itachi miró a su editora, sorprendido.

-Konan me sorprende que tú uses ese vocabulario.

-Bueno, es el que usan contigo, ¿no? Eso y que la chupas de vicio, según he oído- alegó la peliazul ganándose que Itachi le lanzase todas las hojas que aún no le había devuelto mientras enfilaba hacia la ducha.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

-Está bien, Namikaze. ¿Quién es ella y a qué se dedica?

Con esa simple frase recibió Naruto a su padre nada más volver a su casa a las ocho de la mañana. Minato miró a su hijo con las llaves todavía en las manos, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. El joven tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y mostraba una mirada seria y altanera, pura herencia de su madre Kushina.

-¿Qué ella, Naruto?- preguntó el mayor adrede, entrando en casa con liviana tranquilidad. Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse una café. Cada vez que pedía una habitación en un hotel no sabía cómo pero acababa con la espalda dolorida, ya fuese un buen colchón o un mal colchón, era totalmente indiferente. A consecuencia de eso dormía poco. Contando con eso y que se quedó con ganas de echarle un polvo al escritor…

-Con la que has pasado la noche, dattebayo- siguió atacando su hijo, revoloteando a su alrededor. Minato sabía que le seguiría aunque se metiese en la ducha hasta que le diese una respuesta convincente, así que se dirigió al salón con una taza de café cargado y el periódico y se tumbó en el sofá, dejando la taza de café en la mesa que adornaba el salón. Abrió el periódico y se dedicó a leer mientras Naruto le seguía examinando fijamente.

-¿No me vas a decir nada, dattebayo?- preguntó el Uzumaki poniendo morritos de decepción.

-No.

-Pero…

-Usuratonkachi, deja de molestar a la gente de buena mañana- dijo una voz desde la escalera, todavía somnolienta. Sasuke apareció poco después ya duchado y vestido, con su pelo en la misma posición que siempre. La capacidad de Sasuke de ponerse el pelo así era equivalente a la capacidad de Naruto de no peinarse cada mañana.

-¡Cállate, teme!- exclamó Naruto- ¿Estoy hablando contigo o con mi padre?

-Gracias por la información anoche, Sasuke- agradeció el Namikaze-. Me fue útil para encontrarlo.

-¿Conseguiste concertar una entrevista, Minato-san?- preguntó Sasuke. Naruto miraba de uno a otro como si estuviese observando un partido de pin-pon. Personalmente no se estaba enterando de nada.

-No- respondió el rubio, pasando otra página del periódico-. Pero no quita que la próxima vez que me vea me reclame cosas. Seguramente ya sepa quién soy.

-¿También que eres el padre de éste usuratonkachi de aquí?- picó Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto soltase una queja vehemente, alegando que ahora él no había hecho nada.

-No. Eso no. Pero va presentar su próximo libro mañana en el centro comercial. Y adivina a quién se va a encontrar.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review ponen más relleno a Naruto._


	3. Chapter 3

_Esto es loq ue apsa cuando tienes dos horas libres en la universidad, la biblioteca deja coger portátiles hasta finalizar las clases y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguir un capítulo que habías dejado a medias xDDDD._

_He de decir uan cosa: este capítulo me parece aburrido y leeeeeento cómo el solo, pero se asientan bases de cosas que luego ocurrirán y era necesario ponerlo. Si hay faltas avisad que es que lo estoy publicando antes de que venga el profesor de la primer hora xDDDD._

_Una cosa más: en este capítulo se hace un homenaje especial a RukiaU. Cualquiera que haya leído **Misión en Konoha** se dará cuenta en seguida. de todas formas al final se dirá cual es para los más despistados._

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Firmar o no firmar. He ahí el dilema.  
**

Porque Konan le obligaba. Sí hubiese sido por elección propia no se habría acercado a menos de 100 Km de ese centro comercial de Konoha. Hoy día, ese lugar en especial era terreno vedado para él.

El centro comercial era dónde siempre había quedado con _él_. Así mismo era el mismo lugar en el que Kakashi había afirmado que había visto a ese hombre con su hija y su mujer. Y por último, allí era dónde _él _le había confirmado que Kakashi tenía razón y cortó con Itachi.

Los recuerdos eran realmente dolorosos, por eso Itachi se colocó la mejor fachada de frialdad y seriedad que pudo.

Podía con ello. Estaba escribiendo novelas de misterio casi más psicológicas que otra cosa. Además el centro comercial se había remodelado desde que se marchó de allí. Mucho de los sitios no los podía recordar, porque aparte de la distribución original del edificio había cambiado todo.

Sintió un pequeño empujón en la espalda y miró a Konan, que le devolvía una mirada seria. Estaba centrado en sus propios recuerdos que había olvidado que precisamente la mejor persona que podía entenderlos era la propia Konan.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el Uchiha, despertando a la peliazul de la ensoñación en la que, a pesar del pequeño empujón propinado, estaba encerrada. La mujer le lanzó una sonrisa al aire con una mirada que pretendía ser alegre pero que al Uchiha no le engañaba.

-Sí- respondió ella. Consiguió recuperar la compostura y le pasó los papeles con el nombre de los medios de comunicación que se encontraban en la sala acondicionada para la firma de libros. Itachi apenas echó un vistazo por encima a la lista, dirigiendo de nuevo su peculiar mirada a la chica.

-Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día- comentó esperanzado. De verdad lo que menos le apetecía después de esa noche con un escandaloso _"no polvo"_ era meterse en una sala de conferencias a firmar libros y escuchar las típicas peticiones de las fans locas. Que si Itachi-sama es kawai, que si no tiene novia, que si quiero un hijo tuyo. Algún día de éstos diría abiertamente que era gay. Un día en que se aburriera. Normalmente no decía nada de su vida privada. Pero aburrirse era malísimo.

Konan respondió a ese comentario con un fuerte apretón en el brazo, que hizo que Itachi frunciese el ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra Uchiha- amenazó con fiereza, llevando al escritor a la puerta que conectaba con la sala-. ¿Por qué los escritores siempre intentan hacer la vida imposible a sus editores? No sé si sabéis que aparte de que editar no es un trabajo fácil, no tenemos tiempo para gastarlo en niñatos engreídos.

Una poca usual media-sonrisa se instaló en el pálido rostro.

-Bueno algo es algo. La primera vez que me retrasé en la entrega de un manuscrito era un "mariconazo insensible".

Tras una leve colleja de Konan, ambos entraron en la sala, siendo recibidos por una larga cola de personas esperando para que Itachi les firmase el libro, y otros tantos representantes de diversos medios de comunicación. Con la mirada, Itachi buscó a Konan y mientras se sentaba abrió la boca para preguntar algo que Konan debió suponer ya que le respondió en seguida.

-Trabaja en la revista _Hokage_. No sé si al final habrá venido. Se dedica a hacer críticas solo. Luego te enseño algunas que ha hecho sobre tu trabajo.

E Itachi comenzó con la firma de libros, ignorando otra cosa que no fuese las preguntas de la prensa o los nombres que le decían los fans, teniendo incluso que soportar motes como: Itachi quiere a Jane o Edna es mi verdadero nombre. Incluso uno que le pedía por favor que firmase cómo Dragón, pues desde que había leído sus novelas había pensado que ese nombre le quedaba mejor que el de Itachi.

Ni siquiera se molestaba ya en mirar el tiempo que le quedaba de firmar libros. Después de esos tres años con Konan sabía que cuando la peliazul consideraba que eran suficientes autógrafos, pararía el río de gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Su única función era coger libro, firmar, devolver dando las gracias. Obviamente si aparecía algún medio de comunicación se la añadía otra función que era responder con elegancia y formalidad sin resultar seco o frío, algo que a Itachi, rey del hielo verbal, le costaba horrores conseguir.

O esa pensaba hasta que cogió un libro de una de las tantas personas que se lo entregaban. Se había acostumbrado a no mirar a las personas que le entregaban el libro hasta que se lo devolvía, pero no lo pudo evitar cuando una voz conocida y jovial le dijo:

-Hatake Kakashi.

Pegó un brinco en la propia silla alzando inmediatamente la vista. Y allí estaba, uno de sus mejores amigos cuando dejó Konoha camino de la capital. El que siempre se ocultaba en una bufanda que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Aún así se veía una sonrisa que también se reflejaba en sus ojos descubiertos.

-Kakashi.

-¡Hola!- exclamó a su vez Kakashi, saludando con jovialidad al moreno. Éste consiguió a tiempo disimular un poco su sorpresa, pero aún así una media sonrisa de deleite se instaló en su rostro-. Minato-sensei dijo que vendría a tu firma de libros y no quería perder la oportunidad de venir a verte.

Itachi acentuó más su sonrisa hasta que se fijó en la segunda parte que había dicho el peligris.

-¿Minato-sensei?

A este paso iba a conocer el nombre de ese maldito rubio como si fuese el suyo propio. Kakashi mostró cierta sorpresa al ver que su antiguo amigo reconocía ese nombre. Si Itachi tenía alguna duda sobre si el Minato-sensei de Kakashi era el mismo Minato que la noche anterior logró que se desquitara su frustración con la almohada, esta se despejó al ver que detrás del Hatake aparecía una conocida cabellera rubia que adornaba el atractivo rostro de aquel adonis.

-Itachi-san- saludó el Namikaze con cortesía-. Kakashi me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Por un momento, Itachi se despistó al ver que el Namikaze le trataba cómo si no le hubieses visto nunca. Cómo si la noche anterior no le hubiese invitado a una copa en el bar, como si no le hubiese entrado con descaro para luego dejarle con más ganas de echar un polvo que las que un niño tenía de comer piruletas. Fue al ver la torcida y arrebatadora sonrisa cuando el Uchiha reaccionó. Se levantó con engañosa tranquilidad del asiento y llamó a Konan, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano. De refilón mientras hablaba con ella, captó el fruncimiento de ceño de Kakashi.

-La firma ha acabado.

-Pero si todavía…

-He dicho- repitió el Uchiha con la voz teñida de una frialdad digna del polo norte- que ya no voy a firmar más autógrafos, Konan.

Aunque la peliazul frunció el ceño con evidente disgusto, vio al Namikaze y comprendió.

-Está bien, pero de la prensa no te libras, eso te lo aseguro- recriminó la mujer, esquivando la todavía huraña mirada de Kakashi y enfrentándose a la fría de Itachi. El Uchiha fue a reclamar cuando ella pegó un pueñtazo a la mesa con una elocuencia que hablaba por sí sola-. ¡Sin rechistar!

Su editora se fue para arreglarlo todo y prometer a los que quedaban que recibirían un ejemplar firmado si hacían el favor de dejar su dirección mientras que Itachi fulminó de nuevo con la mirada al rubio pecaminoso que se erguía frente a él. Aunque Kakashi no había dado muestras de saber lo que se cocía entre los dos, hizo un comentario casual y salió de allí cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

-Tampoco hace falta que me mates con la mirada, muchacho. Hasta dónde yo sé nadie puede hacer eso. No te esfuerces que es malo para la vista- comentó Minato con jovialidad. Ante esas frases Itachi demostró aún más su enojo torciendo la boca.

-Tienes muchas narices en venir aquí- respondió el Uchiha con orgullo.

-Lo dices cómo si tuvieses el monopolio de entrada y salida de esta sala- contraatacó el otro sin perder en ningún momento esa alegre sonrisa y ese tono jovial. Esta vez Itachi se limitó a recoger bolígrafos y plumas, dedicándole al Namikaze una mirada que decía: "Pues casi". Minato ignoró los intentos de asesinato que recibía por parte de los oscuros iris del Uchiha y añadió-: además cualquiera diría que anoche te traté mal o que te insulté.

Itachi crujió su mandíbula al oír esa frase, cogió al rubio del cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba que contrastaba ferozmente con su piel morena y pelo y ojos claros, confiriéndole así un aspecto casi leonino. Ignoró a Konan que le preguntaba a dónde iba y arrastró al Namikaze hasta un cuatro semioscuro que, al juzgar por lo que guardaba, debía ser un armario de la limpieza.

- ¡ ¿Cualquiera diría? !- exclamó el Uchiha alarmando al Namikaze. Al mirarle de nuevo le dio la sensación que había tenido la noche anterior de conocerle de antes. Meneó la cabeza centrándose en la mezcla de lujuria y aversión que le provocaba ese dios grecorromano.

-Sí, y también juraría que te había tomado por alguien calmado y sereno. Sobre todo porque ayer, que era el momento de éstas reclamaciones, te quedaste tranquilo.

Itachi se sonrojó al percatarse de la sutil recriminación en las palabras de Minato. Carraspeó molesto consigo mismo por dejarse llevar así por la parte más infantil e inmadura de su carácter. Puede que tuviese veintitrés años, pero de vez en cuando actuaba como un auténtico adolescente.

-Según Kakashi nunca que quedas callado ante una amenaza- dijo Minato al percatarse de la turbación del joven-. No debería darte explicaciones pero lo haré. Desde que empecé a oír hablar de ti y de tus obras investigué la persona que había detrás de ellas. Soy muy minucioso en mi trabajo, Itachi y te hablo con ésta familiaridad porque lo sé casi todo sobre ti. A los dieciocho años abandonaste Konoha y te fuiste a Kioto buscando oportunidades que aquí no se te podían brindar. Tras dos años de búsquedas, la editorial _ANBU_ se animó a publicarte algún pequeño relato. Tras tres años has publicado cinco _best-sellers_, diez historias breves y treinta y siete relatos auto conclusivos. Además de otra infinidad de rumores que corren por los bares de copas. El más importante de ellos es que los mayores de treinta años que quieren cazarte y tener una relación larga contigo nunca lo han conseguido. Pocos de los menores de treinta y mayores de veinticinco han conseguido durar más de una semana en esa relación y sólo uno de ellos ha llegado al mes y medio.

Ésta vez, además del deseo y la aversión Itachi notó como la sorpresa teñía su cara.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el Uchiha sin necesidad de añadir lo que hacía la pregunta completa. Minato iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando lo que se abrió fue la puerta. Una cabreada Konan les observó seguida de Kakashi, que seguía tan alegre cómo siempre.

-Si lo que queréis es estar solos para poder hacer lo que os de la realísima gana sin que nosotros os interrumpamos intercambiad móviles- agarró a Itachi de un brazo forzándole a salir del armario de limpieza y empujándole hacia la sala dónde todavía esperaban los medios de comunicación- ¡Pero no abandonéis la sala de prensa!

Itachi gimió hastiado. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora era enfrentarse con esas fieras que pedían todo tipo de información sin otorgar nada a cambio. Aún así se dejó guiar por Konan.

La voz grave de Minato le llamó de nuevo.

-Conseguiré que me concedas una entrevista.

Itachi le miró por encima del hombro con superioridad, a pesar de que Konan seguía arrastrándole.

-Conseguiré negarme a dártela.

Al contrario que Itachi, Minato salió de ése pequeño cubículo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a su ayudante no se le escapó.

-Pareces satisfecho por cómo ha salido el asunto- comentó llamando así la atención de su antiguo alumno. Como respuesta recibió un agrandamiento de esa sonrisa y una ligera carcajada.

-Es lo que tiene que tus informaciones sean buenas y que además provengan de diversas fuentes.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Tras responder a las preguntas de la prensa y soportar una bronca del quince de Konan, Itachi decidió que ésta vez iría a presentar a la propia editora a sus padres. Quería que la mujer viese por sí misma que, aparte de querer separarse de los malos recuerdos, merecía la pena huir a Kioto si con eso conseguía tener un poco de aire lejos de sus padres.

Fugaku no le decepcionó. Tras alabar el buen trabajo de Konan empezó a buscar excusas para poder hablar largo y tendido sobre la maravillas y los genios que alguna vez habían existido en la familia Uchiha. Mikoto se limitó a hacer lo que solía hacer siempre, acotar a su marido cuando éste lo necesitaba y ocuparse de que las dos fieras que había arriba, Sasuke y Naruto, estuviesen cómodas y tranquilas.

En un momento en el que su padre se volvió especialmente tedioso hablando de su hermano Madara, el mayor de los Uchiha pensó en decirle a Konan que si se aburría y proponerle volver ya al hotel. Sin embargo, cuando fue a dirigirse a la peliazul, ésta escuchaba encantada todo lo que Fugaku parecía dispuesto a contarle. Meneando la cabeza, se dirigió escaleras arriba con la excusa de ver que se traían entre manos los dos menores.

Oyó las típicas risas de dos adolescentes que se lo estaban pasando bien y por eso decidió entrar sin llamar.

Se arrepintió.

Justo en ese momento Naruto estaba inclinado con una sonrisa sobre el menor de los Uchiha quien le devolvía una mirada seria y fría, cómo retándole a seguir. Las risas que había oído seguramente habrían sido la respuesta al reto que Sasuke le había lanzado a Naruto. El primero en verle fue su propio hermano quien lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Antes de que Naruto se girase a ver quien estaba en la puerta, Itachi la había cerrado y había contado hasta diez. Contó otra vez hasta quince y volvió a entrar, esta vez llamando antes.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían separado con rapidez y ahora se encontraban el primero sentado en la silla de su ordenador y con un tenue y visible sonrojo. Naruto, por su parte, se había quedado encima de la cama, sentado con desparpajo y pasándose la mano por detrás de la cabeza, riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡Itachi!- comentó el Uzumaki con cierta turbación-. Sasuke me acaba de contar un chiste muy gracioso, ´ttebayo.

Mientras su ototo miraba al kitsune con serios planes de estrangulamiento, Itachi se sentó al lado de Naruto en la cama.

-Ya. Ahora se llama así…Chiste. Ni que decir que debes dar las gracias que sea yo el que entre sin llamar en vez de To-san- comentó dirigiéndose en su mayoría a Sasuke. El menor carraspeó, turbado todavía, confirmando así que el cerrar la puerta con pestillo no se la había pasado por la cabeza-. Y que conste que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza el echarte la bronca, soy el que menos derecho tiene a hacerlo.

Naruto consiguió recuperarse de ese extraño acceso de vergüenza que había sufrido y miró a Itachi con malsana curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Nii-san es gay- respondió Sasuke por su hermano mayor- ¿Qué tal la firma de libros?- preguntó el joven viendo que su hermano parecía tener la intención de seguir con el tema. Consiguió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, haciendo que al mayor de los Uchiha se le ensombreciera el rostro.

-Fatal. Firmé poco y me encontré con una persona la mar de desagradable que me amenazó con encontrarme con él de nuevo.

Sasuke lanzó una misteriosa sonrisa a su mejor amigo/lo que fuera y éste se la devolvió con creces.

-¿Por alguna casualidad esa persona se llama Namikaze Minato?

Itachi pegó otro brinco en la cama, mirando a su hermano con los ojos como platos.

-Pues sí, pero: ¿cómo se las apaña éste hombre para que lo conozcan en todos lados?

Una risita de Naruto consiguió centrar su atención.

-Es que es mi padre.

* * *

_Vale: Dragón en **Misión en Konoha** es el nombre que Itachi le dice a Sakura cuando intenta ligar con ella. Leed los fics de RukiaU que son buenísimos._

_Cada vez que no dejas review Itachi da menos besos a Minato, amén de menos actividad sexual que Minato necesita para ser viviendo. Si no te importa lo primero, al menos no dejes morir a Minato._


	4. Chapter 4

_Lalala! Otro cap de éste fic._

_Otra vez corto, pero debo decir que esta vez es por motivo que tiene que ver con el fic en sí._

_El próximo cap tiene lemon ya. Y comienzan por fin a desarrollarse muchos temas que se han comenzado o bien en el primer cap o bien en el cap anterior. A ver quien descubre las cosas antes de que las escriba :3._

_No os molesto más.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Evasión  
**

Había sido un día duro.

Primero había ido a la firma de libros del Uchiha a primera hora de la mañana, prácticamente media hora después de haber llegado a su casa tras haber pasado la noche en un hotel, todo para no molestar a su hijo llegando a horas intempestivas.

Porque Naruto podía decir que, como los padres sobreprotectores, él se preocupaba cuando Minato no llegaba pronto a casa, pero el Namikazer sabía de buena tinta que su hijo nada más tocar la almohada con la cabeza ya estaba en el séptimo sueño. Eso se lo podía confirmar el propio Sasuke, que más de una vez se llevó un susto cuando fue dos segundos al baño, dejando a Naruto sentado en la cama y al volver se lo encontró tumbado, arropado, cambiado por el pijama y completamente dormido.

Después de la firma de libros y de enfrentarse con un Uchiha que, como había supuesto, estaba molesto, tuvo que nefrentarse con los comentarios sarcásticos y malintencionados de Kakashi, que decidió que ése momento era único y debía aprovecharlo al máximo, picando al buenazo de su jefe. Que Minato soportase el desequilibrado horario, la dejadez y la lengua llena de veneno de su subordinado era por las maravillas que era capaz de escribir. Hatake Kakashi era sin duda el mejor ayudante que podía encontrar nunca, aunque según sus jefes fuese lo más parecido a un grano: molesto, inoportuno e irritante. Pero Minato había aprendido a apreciar el único carácter que poseía el peligris.

Aunque a veces por ése mismo carácter le quisiese pisar la cabeza.

-Veamos ¿y si te acepta la entrevista y te cierra la puerta en las narices y tienes que ser operado de urgencia? Tus ligues siempre habían alabado tu nariz.

Minato, harto de intentar que Kakashi soltase esos comentarios mientras conducía camino de del edificio central de la revista _Hokage,_ decidió girar lo ojos hastiado y seguirle la corriente con humor. La gente solía comentar que lo más admirable de Minato era el buen humor que poseía en la mayoría de situaciones. Era algo que el rubio no podía evitar.

-Pues yo creía que mis ligues preferían alabar otra cosa…

Kakashi soltó una carcajada alegre al escuchar ésa pícara contestación de su jefe. Aceptó que Minato estaba a la defensiva y dispuesto a devolverle con inquina cualquier comentario malintencionado que el Hatake pudiese hacerle. Después de que lo primero días de trabajar con él, Kakashi recibiese varias respuestas con admirable puntería, el joven había aprendido a ver el momento en el que debía parar y dejar pasar el tema.

Éste era uno de ésos momentos.

Después de ir a la firma de libros de Itachi, Minato y Kakashi se habían dirigido a la casa de una de las fuentes informativas de Minato a recopilar informaciones sobre varios libros. Y aunque era una labor sencilla, les llevó cerca de dos horas colocar en la agenda de Minato el orden en el cual debía leer los libros y criticarlos. Todos los escritores deseaban que leyese su libro el primero y diese una decente crítica de su trabajo y así ver cómo aumentaba su capital.

Por eso, por aquella hora, el Namikaze ya estaba deseando terminar con ése tedioso dia e ir a casa a dormir, aunque Naruto se empeñase en hacer ruido por cualquier tontería hasta las doce de la noche.

Tras dejar a Kakashi en el edificio y recoger cosas de su despacho, Minato pensó que por fin podría irse a casa de una vez. Hasta que uno de sus compañeros, Asuma le llamó la atención.

-¡Minato! Tenía justo aquí un recado para ti.

El rubio se acercó con desgana, cogiendo el papel que le tendía el joven. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio un fax de la mismísima Konan. Sí, la editora del joven Uchiha.

_A la atención de Minato Namikaze:_

_Mi cliente por el cual usted mostró interés en entrevistarse ha accedido a concertar un encuentro en un lugar que usted considere oportuno. Dígame por fax o por mail sus días disponibles y yo le haré llegar las fechas que más le convienen a Itachi Uchiha._

_Atentamente…_

Minato no esperó al día siguiente. Pidió prestado el ordenador de Asuma, escribió rápidamente la respuesta y la envió por fax.

Segundos antes estaba deseando llegar a casa.

Ahora estaba deseando volver al trabajo al día siguiente para ver si la joven peliazul había respondido.

Llegó a casa con cierta rapidez para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía. Naruto le había dejado una nota en la nevera:

_"He ido a dormir a casa del teme. Volveré mañana temprano"_.

No le sorprendió que su hijo hubiese ida a dormir a casa de su _"amigo"_, pero extrañó en seguida no tener esa brillante sonrisa a su alrededor.

Él era lo único que le quedaba de Kushina, la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida. Cierto que en su juventud disfrutó y mucho de sus ligues y sus romances, pero cuando decidió atarse- como solía decir Kakashi- a una sola mujer lo hizo en cuerpo y alma. Que ésta muriese al momento de dar a luz a su hijo fue un fuerte varapalo para Minato, quien necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad y su humor natural para salir de ése profundo hoyo que provocó.

Diecisiete años después, Naruto había conseguido ser una perfecta mezcla de sus dos progenitores, con el buen humor de su padre y el carácter explosivo de Kushina.

No había persona en el mundo del que se sintiese más orgulloso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

-Por última vez, Konan. ¿Adónde me llevas?

Había sido secuestrado. No en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero sí que estaba siendo privado de su libertad y prohibiendo que supiese su lugar de destino.

Konan le ignoró con elegancia y siguió conduciendo por Konoha con la serenidad que poseía siempre. Atenta a la carretera, su editora le estaba evitando.

Itachi lo sabía.

Y Konan sabía que lo sabía.

Por eso Itachi, aunque lo negase, estaba cabreado con la peliazul. Había intentado ya abrir la puerta a la fuerza, para, si fuese necesario, saltar cuando descubriese a dónde iba. Porque sólo había esa explicación para que Konan no se lo hubiese dicho cuando le despertaba por la mañana. Sin embargo Konan le llevaba ventaja y había bloqueado las puertas traseras, teniendo sólo ella el control.

Y por eso además de cabreado con Konan, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no querer romper el coche.

Pero es que le tenía mucho cariño a su Volvo.

No pasó mucho tiempo ahsta que Konan se paró frente a un alto edificio de oficinas y bajó del coche. Abrió desde fuera, mirando con evidente hastío a Itachi.

-Sal- ordenó.

-Azúcar- respondió el Uchiha demostrando así que la orden no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-Tienes que salir.

-Sólo si me dices con quién he quedado- contratacó el escritor con los ojos entrecerrados y obligando con sus peculiares ojos a Konan hablar.

La joven decidió que era hora decirle la verdad y carraspeó turbada para decírselo. Lo había evitado hastya el último momento porque sabía que Itachi se cerraría en banda el hacer la entrevista.

-Tienes la entrevista con Minato Namikaze.

-Servidor- dijo una voz de barítono detrás de la chica, antes de que Itachi pudiese reaccionar.

* * *

_Vale: Dragón en **Misión en Konoha** es el nombre que Itachi le dice a Sakura cuando intenta ligar con ella. Leed los fics de RukiaU que son buenísimos._

_Cada vez que no dejas review Itachi da menos besos a MinItachi tenía segura una cosa, era que cada vez más los dioses conspiraban contra él. ato, amén de menos actividad sexual que Minato necesita para ser viviendo. Si no te importa lo primero, al menos no dejes morir a Minato._


End file.
